Obsession
by Obsidian and Alabaster
Summary: I met my best friend on Facebook.  Kip/Kyle; one-sided.  One-shot.


_Yet another horror theme challenge, this time a solo fic by Alabaster. After seeing You Have 0 Friends from season 14, Kip creeped me out. So I exaggerated._

_This is written from Kip's POV.  
_

_...  
_

Obsession

He was perfect. Perfect perfect perfect in every way. Everything. From his fiery red curls under that cute green ushanka to those eyes. Those eyes that were so vibrant and green and were so beautiful and bright under his ginger bangs. And that body of his. Slender and curved and the body that I wanted so badly to touch and _God_ in my mind I already had it, arching and wanton under my fingers so real that I could _feel_ it. Thoughts that only made me love him more.

I met him on Facebook. _Facebook_, who had made me feel so alone and miserable and like maybe the world wouldn't even notice if I was just gone. That day when I finally had a true friend, when Kyle Broflovski sent me a friend request on Facebook, that's when I stopped having those thoughts. I had a _friend_, a real _friend_ and oh I had to tell everyone. Everyone I knew. I wanted the world to know about my awesome, smart, _beautiful friend_. The angel I met on Facebook.

We did everything together. We watched TV together, listened to music together, and I even took him to the movies. He loves movies, he was smiling the whole time! We laughed and cried and shared secrets together and I was so in love with him. He loved me, too, I could tell by the way those eyes his _bright beautiful_ eyes looked at me. People were always judging me always judging the way I looked but not him, not my Kyle.

So I devoted my life to him or what I had of a life. No, my life was _him_ now. I sat at my desk all the time, all day, only leaving to tell my parents how great he was. How great my smart new boyfriend was. They were so happy for us. For _me_. Every Facebook update felt like I was that much closer to Kyle, like we shared that much more together, so I shared with him, too. Every status "Like" he gave me made my heart flutter.

That's why I never thought my happiness wouldn't last. Or have a _lapse_. Why would I think that? He'd never leave me, never never never. So what was this? "In a relationship"? It was me, right? He had to mean me, then why? Why did all these messages talk about this _Stan_? Who did he think he was and didn't he know about us? About me and _my_ Kyle? God I couldn't take it and I just wanted to die right then but no, I couldn't do that. Kyle needed me, needed me to save him to show him to guide him. So that's what I'll do, what I did.

I knew just when to rescue my Kyle, my pretty ginger-haired boyfriend, because on Thursday nights he was alone. All alone and waiting for me _wanting_ me and I hated that face he made when he was disappointed, disappointed in everyone but _me_ because _I_ had always been there. He didn't fight much. He knew I was there for _him_ because we understood each other, _I_ understood _him_ more than that _Stan_ ever could and we both knew it, that this was meant to be. He was saying what are you doing, how did you get in my room, and his voice was so beautiful. So full of worry and something that I wanted to think of as anticipation, because finally finally we would be together and no one was in our way. He let me get close, close enough because I was his _friend_ so there was nothing to be afraid of.

So I made it quick. For him. Because the sooner it was over, the sooner he would be mine and only mine and that _boy_ couldn't have him anymore. Couldn't take him away from me. My arm moved on its own because it was so ingrained in me that this was meant to be and this is what had to be done. A little pain _for him and not me because I had already suffered enough not having him always_ was worth it as I watched the blood ooze from his neck. I dropped the knife on the floor and hardly even noticed it thud as I watched in awe and shock and adoration because I couldn't decide what I felt.

He was scared and I could see it in those eyes, and it almost made my heart wretch in my chest and my hands shake but it was okay. I watched him stumble for his bedroom door and even unsteady and trembling he was beautiful and now he would be _mine_, my Kyle. But he didn't make it to the doorknob and fell to the floor and _oh God he was crying and that amazing crimson blood it was everywhere_ so I held him. I held him like a good friend would do because that's what I was and I smiled. He looked at me, _Kyle looked at me_ through tears and I told him it was okay now because I'd never let him go. I watched as he fell asleep in my arms in the blood I thought made his eyes look so striking and green and lovely and he was finally _mine_. Mine mine all mine because this was the last moment he ever shared with anyone, and it was _all mine_.


End file.
